Many people suffer from sensitive teeth, and this condition is often referred as dentinal hypersensitivity. It is defined as, and used herein to mean, a transient pain arising from exposed dentin, typically in response to chemical, thermal, tactile or osmotic stimuli that cannot be explained by any other dental defect or pathology. Erosion of the outer surface of the tooth and/or gum recession often results in exposure of dentinal tubules. Any stimuli (high levels of sugar, heat, or cold) that causes a rapid movement of the biological fluid in the exposed dentinal tubules then results in distortion of intradental nerves and generates a pain response. The mechanisms of pain transmission across dentin are not fully understood but both nerve desensitizers and dentin tubule occluding agents have been used to treat teeth sensitivity. Special toothpastes, which contain potassium nitrate and/or bio-glass, amorphous calcium phosphate etc., are regularly used by consumers suffering from dentinal sensitivity. Another agent that is used to treat tooth sensitivity is potassium oxalate. Although potassium oxalate is effective in mitigating dentinal sensitivity, there are several problems with it.
Compositions containing salts of C2-C5 diacids such as potassium oxalate tend to have a bad flavor and are difficult to taste mask. Flavor notes such as citrus, including berry, and herbal notes such as green tea fail to achieve high levels of taste masking for better consumer acceptability. Moreover, even mint flavors fall short of such high levels of consumer acceptable taste masking. There is, therefore, a continuing need for tooth sensitivity treatment compositions containing C2-C5 diacid, triacid or tetraacid salts, which have improved flavor acceptability.